


zero-four-eight-nine

by biffu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Jesters, Kissing, M/M, Princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia is a bored prince at his own ball until the freaks come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zero-four-eight-nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something for a friend of mine on tumblr. I promised her all sorts of Axel/Marluxia goodness. I may continue this or I might not, who really knows?

Perched beneath a golden waving banner, Marluxia sits in his throne, casually yawning into his open palm. His parents were delighted to see him again, after many long months in which he traveled and expertly caught game and other triumphs. His castle was more than happy to oblige every beck and call he wished the second he arrived on familiar soil. However, the prince of Oblivion was much displeased as the ball his parents arranged for him was filled with nothing but boredom and dreary fancies that others entertained.

There was no spark, no delight, no oomph that would give the prince some kind of heart palpitation to entertain him in the least.

Suffice to say, the ball was a drag, and he was hoping it would end soon. Yet, it was not even half past ten and there was nothing the prince could do but sit in his throne and be bored. His parents tutted and frowned, urging him to go down to the dance floor and get to know some of their guests. Marluxia could tell by their hungry eyes that they did not see an intelligent prince only a title and a splendored life, and he was not about to have anyone by his side.

When he opened his mouth with a retort that was more unnecessary than anything else, the music stopped and the doors of the hall opened wide.

A court of jesters and the like entered the threshold; many of the dancing pairs had moved to the side now whispering with their companions about the oddities that arrived. The jesters paid no mind, only stalked over to the three thrones at the far edge of the hall before dropping down in low bows. The ringleader of them all with tattoos on his face, and a wicked grin signaled to the rest for their show to begin.

They wasted no time; ladies began to sing and boys began to juggle. There were flame dancers and pole vaulters, and even a few contortionists here and there. The freaks brought all of their equipment with them, but no one knew where it came from for when they entered there was nothing on their persons. It was perplexing and intriguing, and it made the prince sit up if only for a moment, but as he watched the spectacle there was something nagging at him.

Royal eyes darted to the side, finding that the ringleader had indeed crept up to the thrones. He whispered in his father’s ears, kissed his mother’s wrists, and cracked a few jokes with some of the guards that stood around them. He irked the prince who no longer paid any mind to what the others were doing. If they wanted to watch a bunch of freaks play amongst the guests and pretend there was magic in the air, then so be it.

No one noticed when he jumped from his chair and exited the hall. The swish of the velvet cape his parents made him wear only held him down, and so he draped it onto the throne before he made his hasty retreat.

Emerald irises flicked to the sight of an empty throne, and with a quick snap and another kiss to a tiny little wrist, the ringmaster followed the prince.

Breathing in sharply, Marluxia stopped his quick pace once he found himself to an outward balcony at the other side of the castle.  The cool, crisp scent of the night relieved him slightly, but he was still somewhat annoyed. Could they all not see that it was all a mere trick of the light? Then again, they were all flighty to begin with and so he shouldn’t have expected anything more than what he had seen. Still, it unnerved him and as he clenched his fist against the marble underneath him, his teeth grit.

“Not enjoying the show, _Your Highness_?”

Smug. Playful. Too casual. Annoying.

Marluxia huffed as he turned to find the ringmaster before him, leaning against the exit/entrance of the garden. He wore a tailored suit to hug the jutted bones of his form, with a large top hat to hide his hair. The tattoos he has made him look fierce-some along with piercing eyes that glittered with mischief. Marluxia could not afford to deal with the likes of a bothersome stranger.

“It is not my cup of tea.”

The jester laughed. “Of course it isn’t.”

Originally the man’s hands were crossed at his chest, almost pressing him into the doorway, but with a swiftness that only a demon could have, he reached down into pocket and pulled out a card. He threw the same card to the prince, who barely caught it and smiled whereas the prince was unamused. Marluxia felt like this was some sort of attack and opened his mouth to call for the guards.

“The Joker or the Fool is a significant card to us. We don’t prey on the people like the Emperor or the Empress, but instead we try to bring vibrancy and life and happiness and love in the acts that we do. We are scattered and reckless and even downright naïve sometimes, but isn’t that what makes things fun?”

Marluxia peered down at the card in his hand, and the moment he glanced up again, the ringleader was already a few inches away from him. This magic he believed he was playing at…the prince only wanted to find out how he did it so that he could dismantle it, but he was already too far gone. A hand drew down to his, taking back what was somewhat of a gift for the troubled prince. In the flick of an eye, it had gone to flames but did not burn either male who were tangled together.

“Who are you?” Marluxia breathed out as the flames died down.

The ringleader dipped back, his hat was brought down by his hand as he bowed low. “Axel. I believe that’s all you really need to know for now. I’m a part of magic and mystery…you should really start to give in to what you really desire.”

The prince’s expression was as if he’d eaten something sour. He was all pinched lips and glaring eyes, and he half wanted to draw Axel in with his hands and shake him. “What do you know about my desires? You are only a freak in normal clothing. Swaddled in magic and mystery you say, more so of trickery and probably thievery!”

Axel laughed. He came close again, this time a hot hand pressing against the back of the prince’s neck. Marluxia froze; he wanted to beat and berate him for causing these things to happen, but he couldn’t pull away nor ignore the shiver down his spine at the close proximity.

“I know that it burns you from the inside out that you cannot have everything you want. That’s why you desperately tried to bide your time until it was inevitable that you had to return. You caught your game easy, sorted more than enough of your royal oats amongst many a peasant woman, but found no real pleasure in it. I can read you like a book, dear prince. As pompous as you were then and you shall be forevermore, the only difference is that whomever else reads you won’t tell you the truth. And they’ll never be _this close_ either.”

Leaning in, Axel pressed a chaste kiss to the prince’s lips. It was warm, he smelled of spices and burnt wood, and Marluxia almost leaned in as he did to capture another, but stopped himself before he was in too deep.

He was already too deep.

Axel moved back in a quick motion, back to his place at the doorway with his hat atop his head and a rose in his hand. The clock at the highest top of one of the castle’s towers struck midnight.

Snickering, Axel said, “Always too soon. Good night, sweet prince.”

He kissed the tip of the rose, threw it at Marluxia who caught it surprised at the time of night, but stood stark still once he realized that the jester had vanished. It took him a whole of five minutes to collect himself before he ran back into the castle and into the hall.

The freaks were gone. The guests were laughing and chatting about the many fantastic things they had seen. The King & Queen had not noticed he had departed elsewhere. His mother spoke of supple lips against her wrists that would probably swindle her in her dreams, while his father spoke of intelligent jokes and knightly tales that Axel probably whispered in his ear.

Marluxia sat back on his throne after he placed his cape about his shoulders. One leg crossed against another as he pressed a hand against his chin in thought; he had no idea what he was supposed to do. The rose was still clasped in his other hand and he sniffed at it. The scent was not of a real rose but cinnamon and burnt wood. He shifted in his seat and felt something in the lapel of his jacket…it was a card with an address written upon it and a name.

The prince chuckled.

“Axel.”


End file.
